


sweetheart

by chaeday



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Impact Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Restraints, Riding, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrealistic Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeday/pseuds/chaeday
Summary: "You absolute fucking brat," Minhyuk hisses between clenched teeth. "You've got a lot of nerve to lie to me."Kihyun doesn't bother pretending to listen. He's busy staring unabashedly at Minhyuk's lips, a hungry gleam of something in his eyes that the elder doesn't care for at all."Yoo Kihyun!" he growls, tightening his hold on Kihyun's shirt collar. "This is your last chance to tell the truth. If you don't, poor Hyungwonnie's going to pay for it. I'm going toruinhim. Is that what you want?"A ghost of a smile plays on the corners of Kihyun's lips. "That's what I'm counting on," he murmurs before surging forward to pull Minhyuk in for a kiss."or the one wherein everything goes according to Kihyun's plan.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it wasn't clear from the tags, everything that happens during this scene was negotiated prior to when the fic takes place. There are no surprises; all three people know exactly what to expect and have discussed it in length. They're in an established relationship and know each other's boundaries. They're just three dudes who occasionally dabble in kink having a good time.
> 
> that being said, kihyun does "manipulate" hyungwon in the beginning, but it's very light and again, pre-negotiated.

Hyungwon's crying again. Even though he's clearly trying to be quiet–to be _good_ like Minhyuk told him–he can't quite stifle the hiccupy sobs falling from his lips. He's getting louder by the second, chest heaving with every gasping breath.

_Minhyuk._ Just the thought of his boyfriend alone is enough to make Kihyun feel hot under the collar, and he squirms with anticipation. He's knelt on the floor at Minhyuk's feet, hands folded neatly in his lap as they wait. Hyungwon only has a couple more minutes left to endure the punishment that really should have been Kihyun's, and it's _agonizing._

Kihyun's aching all over. His arms and shoulders hurt from being restrained for so long, and his ass is already starting to bruise from the spanking Minhyuk gave him. Even his neck is starting to twinge; Minhyuk has a firm grip on his nape, fingers digging into his skin. It's not enough pressure to hurt, but it is uncomfortable—and Kihyun knows better than to push his luck after what he did.

As far as rules go, there aren't very many. Minhyuk doesn't ask for much. There are only two rules: don't play with yourself and don't play with each other without permission. That's it. 

But sometimes, Kihyun gets bored and Hyungwon, Minhyuk's perfect little goody two-shoes angel, never fails to entertain him. The thing about Hyungwon is that he's _easy._ He likes to pretend he isn't, but it's almost laughable how easily he folds.

"No, Kihyunnie!" he exclaims, eyes wide. "That's a bad idea. What if Minhyuk finds out?"

Kihyun shushes him, taking Hyungwon by the hands and schooling his face into an expression that mirrors Hyungwon's doe-eyed innocence. "Not if we're careful. Min doesn't get off from work for another hour. That's more than enough time to...y'know."

He absently swings their arms between them and tells Hyungwon everything he wants to hear. Hook, line, and sinker. Kihyun tells him how he feels like they're always so busy, tells him how much he misses him, slowly chipping away at his resolve until it comes crumbling to the ground. After that, it's easy to coax Hyungwon into straddling his lap, kissing him until he's flushed and squirming, whining for more.

They get so caught in each other that neither of them hear the front door opening, and Minhyuk's arrival goes completely unnoticed. He takes his time removing his shoes and hanging up his coat, humming quietly to himself before walking around the corner into the living room. 

Minhyuk finds them exactly the way Kihyun intended: Hyungwon grinding needily in his lap, pressing sloppy little smooches against the underside of his jaw.

He doesn't say anything at first. Minhyuk watches as Hyungwon pulls Kihyun in for a proper kiss, fervently murmuring _please, Kihyunnie, I need more. It's not enough_ against his lips. It's cute how quickly Hyungwon falls to pieces, desperate and needy as he sinks deeper into his headspace, the way he needs but rarely ever lets himself have. Minhyuk lets himself admire the pretty picture his babies make for a couple of seconds longer before he clears his throat and makes his presence known.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" he asks, voice uncharacteristically stern.

Hyungwon freezes at the sound of the question, looking very much like the proverbial deer in the headlights as he slowly turns to face Minhyuk. _Perfect_ , Kihyun preens inwardly. _Right on schedule._ He just barely manages to suppress his smirk before he goes in for the kill.

"D-Daddy!" he warbles, crocodile tears springing up in the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry! I told Wonnie it was a bad idea, but he insisted."

"No, you didn't!" Hyungwon protests, scrambling off Kihyun's lap to put some distance between them. "It was _your_ idea! You tricked me!"

Minhyuk doesn't spare him any attention. Instead, he shifts his focus solely on Kihyun, raising a brow. "So you're telling me it was Hyungwon's idea and _not_ your own."

It's not a question.

"It was," Kihyun sniffles, scrubbing the back of his hand across his eyes. "I wouldn't have. I learned my lesson from last time "

It's a blatant lie, and all three of them know it. Kihyun's a brat; he never learns, but Minhyuk must be feeling particularly benevolent because he doesn't call him out on it. He glances between them, contemplative as he takes in Kihyun's teary-eyed "sincerity" and Hyungwon's stricken expression.

"And you're _sure_ that's what happened? That it was Hyungwon's idea to break the rules and not your own?"

Kihyun isn't oblivious; he knows an out–an opportunity to come clean and take responsibility–when he sees one, but he pointedly ignores it.

"Yes Daddy, I _promise_ that's what happened."

Minhyuk's brow momentarily creases before smoothing back out. He turns to face Hyungwon. "Well," he says. "What do you have to say for yourself, baby? You know you're not supposed to break the rules. That's _naughty."_

Hyungwon flinches and wilts under Minhyuk's scrutiny. He attempts to defend himself again, but he loses his nerve, resolve crumbling all over again. He drops his gaze to the floor and mumbles an apology.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

Minhyuk walks in front of him, cupping Hyungwon's face in his hands. He's starting to tear up with frustration, but he still leans into Minhyuk's touch.

"I know you are, angel, but you know what happens when you act out."

Hyungwon nods, defeated, and Minhyuk bends over to kiss his forehead. "Go wait for me in the bedroom, Wonnie. I'll take care of you in a minute; I just need to talk to Kihyun real quick."

Kihyun watches with poorly disguised amusement as Hyungwon dutifully leaves the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. The moment it's completely shut, Minhyuk whirls around and grabs Kihyun by the front of his shirt, yanking him to his feet.

"You absolute fucking _brat,"_ Minhyuk hisses between clenched teeth. "You've got a lot of nerve to lie to me."

Kihyun doesn't bother pretending to listen. He's busy staring unabashedly at Minhyuk's lips, a hungry gleam of _something_ in his eyes that the elder doesn't care for at all.

"Yoo Kihyun!" he growls, tightening his hold on Kihyun's shirt collar. "This is your last chance to tell the truth. If you don't, poor Hyungwonnie's going to pay for it. I'm going to _ruin_ him. Is that what you want?"

A ghost of a smile plays in the corners of Kihyun's lips. "That's what I'm counting on," he murmurs before surging forward to pull Minhyuk in for a kiss.

It's more teeth than anything, and Kihyun nips at Minhyuk's lip hard enough to hurt, but it gets the job done. Minhyuk's eyes are dark, his pupils blown, and when they separate, he looks incensed, even more irate than he was before.

"Daddy," Kihyun snivels mockingly. He blinks a couple of times, eyes going misty. "I didn't do it. It was all Hyungwonnie's fault. Really."

Minhyuk swears under his breath and releases his hold on Kihyun's shirt, dropping him unceremoniously back on the couch. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Go get one of the kitchen chairs and bring it into the bedroom. You've got a minute."

He doesn’t bother waiting for a response or to check if Kihyun’s following his directions. Minhyuk knows he will. Besides, he has more pressing matters to attend to. 

When he enters the bedroom, he’s pleased to see that Hyungwon’s already knelt on the floor, his back straight and his hands resting flat on his thighs as he waits obediently like the good boy they all know he is.

“Baby boy,” Minhyuk says, voice saccharine sweet. “Can you take your pants off and get on the bed for me?”

Hyungwon nods wordlessly and does as he’s told, watching apprehensively as his boyfriend roots through the dresser drawer where they store all their toys. While Minhyuk’s looking, Kihyun drags one of their uncomfortable wooden chairs into the room.

“In the corner.” Minhyuk doesn’t spare Kihyun a glance. He rummages through the drawer, seemingly trying to find something.

Neither Hyungwon nor Kihyun can see what he’s chosen; he purposefully places everything out of view. Minhyuk slips something into his pocket before walking over to Kihyun.

“Undress and sit down,” he snaps. “Hands at your sides.”

Kihyun’s stomach swoops with anticipation as he obeys, throwing his clothes into the hamper before he sits down. He yelps with surprise when Minhyuk suddenly shoves him flush against the chair and yanks his arms behind it, locking the handcuffs around his wrists before he even knows what’s happening. The position is uncomfortable, makes his shoulders strain in a way that makes him ache, and he squirms.

“Da–”

“Quiet. Don’t make me gag you,” Minhyuk threatens, leaving little room for argument. 

The handcuffs themselves are tight enough to feel uncomfortable, but not to the point of biting into his skin. Kihyun secretly wishes they did. He tugs at them experimentally, huffing with annoyance when he realizes he’s completely at Minhyuk’s mercy.

“Spread your legs, Kihyun.”

Kihyun obeys. He can feel the heat of Hyungwon’s gaze on him, and it makes him flush. Minhyuk hums approvingly as he reaches for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, pouring a generous amount into his hand and tossing the container back on the bed before wrapping his fingers around Kihyun’s half-hard cock.

It’s cold against Kihyun’s skin, and he cringes with discomfort at the feeling. This time, he can’t help the pathetic little _Minhyuk_ that slips past his lips. Minhyuk doesn’t acknowledge it; he strokes Kihyun’s cock to full hardness, pausing to fondle his sac, making him whine before Minhyuk reaches into his pocket with his free hand.

“No, no, no–” Kihyun babbles once he realizes what it is. “Daddy, Minhyuk, _please,_ I don’t want it. I was being so good–”

“Were you?” Minhyuk asks conversationally. “Even if it was Hyungwon’s idea, you still went along with it, didn’t you? You didn’t _have_ to let him crawl into your lap. You didn’t _have_ to kiss him back.”

He leans closer, voice dropping to a whisper only Kihyun can hear. “You’re his hyung, aren’t you? You’re supposed to make sure our Hyungwonnie behaves, not let him act like a needy little _slut.”_

Minhyuk squeezes Kihyun roughly before securing the cock ring around the base of his cock, dipping his fingers into the precome leaking down the side of his dick. He holds his hand up to Kihyun’s mouth, but before Minhyuk lets him lap at his fingers the way he desperately wants to, he murmurs a soft _Color?_

Kihyun blinks slowly. He's starting to get that floaty feeling again, the one that makes his head quiet, thoughts moving at a sluggish pace. Minhyuk’s eyes are full of warmth, a small smile playing on his lips, and Kihyun knows he’s looking at Minhyuk, his boyfriend–not Minhyuk, his dom. 

He exhales shakily, “Green. I’m green.”

“Good,” Minhyuk beams.

It only lasts for a second though. His smile disappears just as quickly as it came, replaced with an annoyed scowl. “You’re such a fucking mess. Clean it up."

Kihyun eagerly takes Minhyuk's fingers into his mouth, letting out a pleased, little moan. It should probably bother him, letting Minhyuk debase him like this, but it just makes the arousal in his stomach grow hotter. His cock throbs, leaking even more than before, and Minhyuk makes a disgusted sound. He slowly begins pumping his fingers into Kihyun's mouth, uncaring of how he chokes and splutters when he goes too far.

"Look at you," Minhyuk sneers derisively. "I don't think you learned anything at all. Maybe I _do_ need to teach you another lesson."

He withdraws his fingers, grimacing at how wet they are. Kihyun whines in protest.

"You're going to be very quiet and wait patiently like a good boy until I'm finished with Hyungwonnie, do you understand?" Minhyuk asks, wiping the spit off his fingers on Kihyun's cheek.

Kihyun _burns_ with embarrassment, flushing pink from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest. It makes Minhyuk smirk, looking very smug at his sudden change of tune.

"Yes, Daddy," Kihyun says meekly, finally subdued.

"Good," Minhyuk praises, ruffling his boyfriend's hair. "And who knows, maybe if you're _especially_ good, you might even get a reward."

He can tell Kihyun’s intrigued by the proposal and turns around to hide his pleased smile. With the brat properly taken care of, Minhyuk can finally pay some much needed attention to his other baby. Hyungwon hasn’t moved an inch; he’s exactly where Minhyuk left him, sat on his knees with his hands once again resting flat on the tops of his thighs. 

Hyungwon’s favorite hoodie–oversized and baby soft like everything else he wears at home–swamps his frame and helps protect his modesty. Even so, Minhyuk doesn’t need to see to know that Hyungwon’s cock is straining against his briefs, and he knows that if he were to slip his hand underneath, Hyungwon would be just as wet as Kihyun is.

“Hi baby boy,” Minhyuk coos, giving him a small smile. His voice sounds completely different from how it did when he was talking to Kihyun. Where he had been gruff and demanding before, he’s gentle, less rough around the edges. 

“Hi Daddy,” Hyungwon mumbles shyly. 

His hair is getting long again, dark with the bleached part of his fringe falling in his face. It’s painfully cute, and Minhyuk tells him as much as he brushes Hyungwon's bangs from his eyes.

The compliment turns Hyungwon’s cheeks rosy, and he ducks his head bashfully. Minhyuk chuckles. “You’ve been awfully naughty today, angel. I expect this kind of thing from _him_ , but not you. Never you. Can you tell me what you did wrong?”

Hyungwon frowns at the word _naughty_ and fidgets with the hem of his hoodie. “I played with Kihyunnie without you,” he whispers.

“Can you tell me why?”

His eyes dart over to Kihyun. It’s not an accusatory look, but rather one of betrayal. Minhyuk notices because of course he does, but he doesn’t say anything. Hyungwon drops his gaze back to his lap.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

Minhyuk offers him an apologetic smile, leaning over to kiss him sweetly. Hyungwon’s eyelids flutter close, and he makes a soft needy sound in the back of his throat.

“You know that means I have to punish you, right?” Minhyuk says after a moment.

Hyungwon nods quietly. Minhyuk kisses him again before gently pushing him onto his back and rearranges him how he sees fit. It makes Kihyun ache, seeing just how pliant and obedient Hyungwon is. He watches hungrily as Minhyuk ties his wrists to one of the bars of their metal headframe, checking the silk ropes to make sure they aren’t too tight, and kisses one of his pulse points.

The tenderness of the action makes Hyungwon giggle and Kihyun _yearn._ Minhyuk seemingly contemplates tying Hyungwon’s legs down before deciding against it. Instead, he gently nudges Hyungwon’s legs apart and settles in between them. 

“You’re so pretty,” Minhyuk breathes, reverent. “My pretty, pretty Hyungwonnie.”

Hyungwon whines and squirms in place. Kihyun bites back a moan of his own as Hyungwon’s hoodie rides up; he’s straining in his briefs, the beginnings of a damp spot beginning to form on the fabric. Minhyuk’s eyes darken at the sight of it, and he tugs up Hyungwon’s hoodie even further.

“Can you be a good boy and hold this for me?” Minhyuk wonders, reaching over to toy with one of his nipples.

He shivers. “Yes, Daddy.” Hyungwon obediently takes the hem of his hoodie between his teeth, preening at the way Minhyuk pats his cheek in thanks.

With the hoodie out of the way, Minhyuk has free range over their boyfriend’s body. He ducks down to take Hyungwon’s other nipple into his mouth, quietly huffing a laugh at the muffled squeal he gets in response. Hyungwon’s already starting to tremble; he’s _sensitive_ , endearingly so. He could come from just this alone if Minhyuk tried hard enough.

Hyungwon exhales shakily, breath hitching when Minhyuk gets too rough. He trembles under Minhyuk’s attention, and Kihyun _aches._ He tugs irritably at the handcuffs again, fingers twitching the need to reach out and touch. He wants to be there with them, wants to bite down at the junction of where Hyungwon’s neck and shoulder meet. He wants to kiss him silly, wants to tease him until he’s begging for something, anything more. Kihyun wants a cock in his mouth, wants Minhyuk to grab him by the hair and use him however he sees fit. Wants to feel his eyes water and his throat burn, wants Minhyuk to come on his face.

Kihyun’s cheeks burn with humiliation. Even though he knows there’s no shame in wanting those things, it’s still embarrassing. _Daddy_ , he wants to whimper. _Wonnie. Pay attention to me. I’m sorry. I was bad. I’ll make it up to you, I’ll be so good for you, I promise._ Kihyun holds his tongue. He was the one who asked for this, the one who threw poor Hyungwon under the bus without a second thought. He doesn't get to ask for anything.

He shifts, trying to get comfortable, and cringes at just how _wet_ he is. There’s a disgusting mix of lube and cum starting to dry on his stomach and thighs and spit on his _face_ , and it makes him feel sticky. It only serves to remind Kihyun what an absolute _mess_ he is.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy–” Hyungwon babbles through the hoodie, startling Kihyun out his thoughts. “No more, it’s too much–”

Minhyuk stops toying with his nipples to raise a brow. Even from across the room, Kihyun can tell how red and raw Hyungwon’s chest is starting to get, little bruises already starting to form where Minhyuk got a little too excited.

“It’s too much?” he echos. “Maybe I should move on to something else then.”

Minhyuk begins to work his way lower, peppering kisses on the meat of Hyungwon’s inner thighs, nipping hard enough to bruise. He teases for a second longer before palming Hyungwon through his briefs.

"How about here, angel? Is this better?" 

Hyungwon shakes his head, whimpering with discomfort. Minhyuk laughs, sounding far too bright and cheery for someone who has both of his boyfriends desperate and restrained, completely at his mercy. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Hyungwon's briefs and tugs them down without warning. Kihyun wets his lip at the sight of Hyungwon's cock, flushed and straining against his stomach.

"What about this?" Minhyuk suggests, fondling Hyungwon's balls before moving his hand even lower to play with Hyungwon's rim.

Even without pressing his finger inside, he can tell Hyungwon's still a little loose from earlier that morning when Kihyun had pressed him against the shower wall, fingering him open while Minhyuk had gotten dressed for the day. Hyungwon whimpers again and tries to rock back against him, groaning in protest when Minhyuk doesn't give him what he wants.

"Patience, angel," Minhyuk reprimands, clucking his tongue disapprovingly. "This is a punishment, remember?”

“Though,” he says contemplatively after a moment, “I _could_ just fuck you dry.”

His voice gets a little darker for a second, a little meaner. "Would you like that? I don't think you would. My precious baby Wonnie doesn't like pain very much, does he?"

Hyungwon shakes his head frantically and whines around the fabric in his mouth, a pleading look in his eyes. Minhyuk smiles at him kindly, voice going gentle again.

"Don't worry, Wonnie," he murmurs soothingly, reaching over to grab the lube from where he'd tossed it earlier. 

Minhyuk wets his fingers again, gives the lube a second to warm up a bit. "I wouldn't do that to you, baby boy. I'd _never_ do that."

He slides down a little bit lower and laps kittenishly at the head of Hyungwon's cock. Minhyuk loves how wet he gets, loves seeing drips of precome beading at his tip, doesn't mind the taste in his mouth. He lets out a quiet groan of his own, echoing their boyfriend's sounds of pleasure, before taking him into his mouth completely at the same time as he presses a finger inside. Hyungwon keens, arching off the bed before he remembers himself and goes still again.

Minhyuk makes a pleased noise and takes him even deeper, relaxing his throat as much as he can. The hoodie slips out of Hyungwon's mouth, and he cries out nonsensically. _Daddy, please. I need more; it's not enough. Please, please, please._

Kihyun can't help but moan at the sight. Hyungwon just looks so _pretty_ in his submission, pretty in the way he just _lies_ there and lets Minhyuk have his way with him. His cock twitches, aching bad enough to hurt.

" _Min,_ " he whimpers. " _Wonnie,_ I want–"

Minhyuk pulls off Hyungwon's cock, twisting to glare disapprovingly at Kihyun. "No. You promised you'd be good. Behave."

His eyes are hard, flinty, and it makes Kihyun feel small. He shrinks back in his seat, mumbling an apology. Satisfied that Kihyun's properly chastised, Minhyuk returns to the task at hand. He goes back down on Hyungwon, adding a second finger beside the first.

Hyungwon's breath quickens, and he starts trembling all over again. "Daddy, please fuck me. I want it so bad."

Minhyuk ignores him. He fucks his fingers into Hyungwon crudely, swallows around his cock. Their boyfriend is progressively getting louder, unable to stop the half-formed pleas falling from his lips. His hips buck despite his best effort, dick hitting the back of Minhyuk's throat, and he chokes.

"I'm sorry," apologizes Hyungwon, gasping. "Didn't mean to."

He still doesn't get a response. Minhyuk crooks his fingers, searching, until he finds what he's looking for. Hyungwon lets out a choked moan, shuddering. He's close, Kihyun can tell from the way he's tense all over, eyes squeezed shut as he tries to stave off his orgasm until Minhyuk gives him permission.

From the looks of it, Minhyuk can tell too. He takes Hyungwon as far as he can once last time, sucking hard, before he pulls off completely. He stills his hand, holds Hyungwon down by the hip so he can't rock back.

"Are you close, Hyungwon?" 

A nod.

"Do you want to come?"

Another nod.

"Good. What else do you want?"

"Your cock," answers Hyungwon without hesitation. "Daddy, please, I want it so bad." He begs shamelessly, peering up at their boyfriend pleadingly. "Fuck me."

Minhyuk smirks and withdraws his fingers, chuckling at the way Hyungwon whimpers. "If that's what my baby boy wants."

He gets undressed from the waist down, discarding his work slacks and underwear unceremoniously on the floor. Once his cock is free, he grabs the lube and slicks himself up before fucking his fingers back inside Hyungwon and getting him even wetter. The feeling of the excess lube in his hole makes Hyungwon's face scrunch up; though he doesn't mind indulging Minhyuk's preference for very wet and very messy sex, it's not his favorite. 

Once Minhyuk deems him sufficiently prepped, there's no more teasing. He takes Hyungwon by the hips, lining up with his hole, and pushes inside.

The sound that Hyungwon makes when Minhyuk bottoms out, accompanied by an obscene squelch of too much lube, makes Kihyun _ache,_ so aroused he can hardly think straight. He watches as Minhyuk fucks Hyungwon into the mattress, making their boyfriend cry out brokenly with each thrust. Kihyun struggles halfheartedly against the cuffs, itching with the desire to reach out and touch. Hyungwon’s babbling again, words slurring together as he begs Minhyuk for more, and Kihyun wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss Hyungwon so bad, wants to mark up the smooth column of his throat, wants to whisper soft praises into his skin and watch the way Hyungwon lights up.

Hyungwon mewls when he comes, body arching off the bed as he shudders through his orgasm. He makes a mess of himself, coming all over his stomach, and the needy, depraved part of Kihyun’s brain wants to lap it up. Minhyuk doesn’t let up; he fucks Hyungwon through his orgasm and even after, the oversensitivity more than enough to bring tears to his eyes.

_“Daddy,”_ Hyungwon cries, letting out a hiccupy sob. “Daddy, I can’t–”

“I know, baby. I’m almost there,” Minhyuk murmurs, his thrusts growing increasingly more erratic as he loses his rhythm. “ _Fuck.”_

Minhyuk pulls out, stroking himself to completion before spilling messily all over Hyungwon's ass and the back of his thighs and flopping over. He lies next to Hyungwon as he catches his breath. Beside him, Hyungwon goes limp, trembling slightly.

It only takes Minhyuk a couple of minutes to recollect himself, but for Kihyun, it feels like an eternity. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, shifting restlessly in his seat as he tries to ignore how hard and _wet_ he’s gotten. Kihyun desperately wants to get off, would love some much needed friction against his aching cock, but he _can’t_ and it’s almost enough to make him cry. Not quite, but it’s a near thing.

Minhyuk sits up.

“Oh, Wonnie,” he breathes. He’s got that reverent look in his eyes again. Kihyun feels very similarly. “Look at how wrecked you are, baby boy.”

Hyungwon’s a _mess._ His cheeks are still rosy and tearstained, his eyes glassy. His nipples are puffy and irritated from Minhyuk’s teasing, cute little tummy covered in his own release, and _fuck,_ Hyungwon’s gaping. Kihyun can't help the strangled sound he makes as he watches a trickle of lube leak out of Hyungwon and onto the sheets.

He's not the only one who notices; there's a notable difference in Minhyuk's demeanor when he realizes. Even though he's smiling, there's an edge of _something_ in Minhyuk's eyes that makes Kihyun uneasy. Hyungwon seems none the wiser. He stares at Minhyuk with poorly concealed adoration, content to bask in the praise Minhyuk gives him.

Minhyuk cards his fingers through Hyungwon's hair, pushing his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. Their boyfriend preens and happily leans into the touch.

"You're so gorgeous, baby boy. I love having you like this, all pretty and pliant for me."

Kihyun has a sinking feeling that he knows where this is going. His heart flutters in his chest as Minhyuk suddenly gets up from the bed, walking back over to the dresser to retrieve the rest of the items he set out.

There's a pause, "I'd hardly consider this a punishment though. You liked it too much."

He returns to Hyungwon's side with a vibrator in hand.

"D-Daddy?" rasps Hyungwon, sounding very small and very confused. "What are you doi–"

He lets out a pained moan as Minhyuk wraps his fingers around his soft cock, shuddering at the oversensitivity. Their boyfriend grins wolfishly.

"You broke the rules, remember?" His voice is deceptively cheerful. "All of this," Minhyuk gestures to the mess on Hyungwon's stomach, "was just foreplay."

Oh. _Oh._ Kihyun’s mouth goes dry.

He leans closer, voice dropping to a sultry stage whisper. "I'm going to _ruin_ you, baby boy. Would you like to know how?"

Hyungwon swallows, biting his lower lip before giving a hesitant nod. 

“I’m going to fill you up so you stay nice and open for me,” Minhyuk murmurs lowly, “and then I’m going to leave you here, wringing orgasm after orgasm out of your cute little cock until you’re stupid with it. Doesn’t that sound nice, Wonnie?”

_“Min.”_

He chuckles at the way Hyungwon's hips buck up, his spent cock twitching with obvious interest under Minhyuk’s hand. “Oh, you _really_ liked that, huh? Don’t worry, baby. I'll take good care of you. By the time I’m done with you, there won’t be a single thought in that pretty little head of yours at all.”

This time, Hyungwon's not the only one who whimpers. Kihyun can't help himself, not when Minhyuk's talking like that and Hyungwon looks like sin itself, all fucked out and filthy. The sound catches Minhyuk's attention, and he glances over at its source.

"Is Kihyunie starting to feel left out?" he teases. "You should be relieved. You were bad, but only _really_ naughty boys like Hyungwon get punished like this unless…there's something you'd like to tell me?"

Another test. Kihyun's confession _(It was me, I was the one who started it)_ sits on the tip of his tongue. He doesn't want to be bad anymore; he wants to roll over and show his soft underbelly, wants to show Minhyuk just how good and obedient he can be. He doesn't though. Kihyun's pride doesn't let him.

His inner conflict must show on his face because Minhyuk's expression softens, and some of his usual warmth returns to his eyes. Minhyuk has always been good at reading Kihyun. He knows all of his tells, his body language, his inflections–he knows it all.

“Kihyun,” Minhyuk says, sounding exasperatedly fond despite his best efforts. “Are you _sure_ there’s nothing you need to tell me?”

Kihyun remains stubbornly tight-lipped. His boyfriend lets out a long-suffering sigh, shaking his head before turning his attention back to Hyungwon. Minhyuk reaches over to untie the silk ropes keeping his wrists suspended above his head, shushing the tiny grunt of discomfort Hyungwon lets out as the feeling in his arms returns, and Minhyuk takes a minute to massage the faint marks where the cloth had dug into his wrists.

"What's your color, sweet boy?" he inquires as he tugs Hyungwon's hoodie the rest of the way up and over his head, laughing softly at the way their boyfriend pouts up at him.

Words don’t come easily when Hyungwon’s this deep in his headspace, so it takes him a second to reply. Minhyuk is patient, carding his fingers gently through Hyungwon’s hair. The repetitive movement of his hand helps Hyungwon ground himself.

“M’green,” he rasps, the words slurring together. There’s a dopey little smile on his face, eyes half-lidded and sleepy. “Feels nice.”

“Everything’s good?” prompts Minhyuk, scratching lightly at his scalp. “Nothing hurts?”

“Nu-uh.” Hyungwon hums, turning his head to nuzzle his face against Minhyuk’s hand. He kisses his palm. “Love you.”

Minhyuk huffs a laugh, ducking his head to kiss the tip of Hyungwon’s nose. "I love you too, angel."

Hyungwon goes adorably cross-eyed, and Kihyun's overcome with a sudden surge of affection. Hyungwon's come a long way from when they first introduced this dynamic in their relationship. It had taken him months to figure out what he wanted and even longer for him to admit it. He'd been shy at first, uncertain and embarrassed to the point of keeping him from properly entering his headspace, but it had gotten easier as time went on.

(It helped that Kihyun also wanted the same things he did. Having someone to hold his hand and show him it was okay had helped Hyungwon tremendously. The main source of Hyungwon's discomfort with submitting had been the fact that he didn't think he was _allowed_ to want to what he wanted because it didn't match his perceived personality, so seeing straight-laced, no-nonsense Kihyun mouth off to Minhyuk and call him _Daddy_ had been a game-changer)

Minhyuk murmurs something far too quiet for Kihyun to hear before patting Hyungwon's cheek sweetly and sitting back on his heels. It doesn't take very long for Minhyuk to get back in the right headspace; the affectionate expression on his face changes to one of cool indifference, eyes losing their warmth and becoming a little meaner. 

He gives Kihyun a once over, undoubtedly taking in the sight of his flushed complexion and how hard his cock is, before raising a brow. Kihyun averts his gaze the moment their eyes meet

Satisfied, Minhyuk resumes the scene. He doesn't give Hyungwon a warning before he's flipping him onto his stomach, ignoring Hyungwon's yelp of surprise at the abrupt movement.

"I'm not going to restrain you this time, but don't even _think_ about touching yourself unless I give you permission, understand?" Minhyuk cautions. "You won't like what happens if you do."

He coaxes Hyungwon onto his knees, yet again rearranging him as he sees fit for the second time that day. Their boyfriend doesn't whine or protest; he goes easily, doing exactly as he's told. However, Hyungwon does fuss a little when he realizes that his new position—his upper half pressed into the sheets with his ass in the air—has left him horribly exposed.

Minhyuk puts a hand on either asscheek and spreads him open. He's still sloppy and dripping from earlier, and Kihyun is transfixed. Minhyuk isn't doing much better; he groans at just how _filthy_ Hyungwon is, pressing the tip of his thumb into his hole just to watch the way he clenches.

Hyungwon squeaks, “Daddy, no! It’s embarrassing.”

Kihyun snorts. It looks like he isn’t the only liar in the room. It’s no secret that Hyungwon’s got a _thing_ for being put on display. He likes being used, likes being treated like a doll for his lovers’ pleasure.

Minhyuk coos at him. “Oh, sweetheart, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I love having you like this. It’s sexy.” He pouts, voice turning a little sulky. “Though I must not be doing a good enough job if you’re thinking this much.”

Minhyuk picks up the vibrator. “Don’t worry, Wonnie. I’ll make good on my promise.”

Hyungwon keens when Minhyuk nudges the head of the toy against his entrance. Kihyun echoes the sound at how easily Hyungwon takes it, inch by inch until all they can see is the flared base. It’s not much bigger than Minhyuk himself, so it’s not too much of a stretch.

By the time it’s fully seated inside him, Hyungwon’s squirming and pushing back against Minhyuk’s hand. His cock hangs prettily between his legs; it’s still a bit too soon for him to get it completely back up, but Kihyun can see how hard and wet he’s getting–and he _desperately_ finds himself wanting its weight in his mouth.

“How’s that, baby boy?” 

“Full,” Hyungwon shudders. “Daddy, Kihyunnie, _please.”_

He mewls and tries grinding his aching cock against the bed, but Minhyuk doesn’t let him. He holds Hyungwon still, ignoring his pathetic little pleas.

“Fuck, you’re so good to me,” Minhyuk marvels. It seems like he’s speaking more to himself than anything. “I love it when you’re needy and desperate for cock. You look so pretty when you beg.”

He begins fucking Hyungwon with the vibrator, murmuring all kinds of obscenities and praise under his breath. Each thrust draws out a breathy moan of Hyungwon. Their poor boyfriend is helpless against Minhyuk’s ministrations; Minhyuk still has a hand on his hip, holding him still.

Once Hyungwon's half-hard again, Minhyuk thrusts the toy so that it presses right up against his prostate and turns it on. The stimulation seems to be more than he can handle because Hyungwon _wails_ and slumps over onto the bed, clawing at the sheets.

"Aw, is it too much for baby to handle?" Minhyuk teases, smoothing his palm down Hyungwon's back. "Still sensitive?"

Hyungwon gasps out a sob, nodding frantically as he trembles under Minhyuk's hand. His face is pressed into the sheets, half-hidden by his arms, but Kihyun's seen him like this enough times to know exactly what expression he's making.

He knows Hyungwon's eyes are squeezed shut, cheeks pink. Kihyun knows that he's probably slack-jawed and drooling; Hyungwon gets messy when he's this deep in his headspace, too far gone to care about his appearance. 

"Oh sweetheart," continues Minhyuk. "I wish you could see yourself."

He wraps his fingers around Hyungwon's cock, stroking him back to full hardness. "You're so dirty, Hyungwon. Look at how wet you are."

Hyungwon mewls. It's a pathetic little sound, strained. He's still sensitive, sensitive to the point where Minhyuk's touch has to be borderline unbearable, and yet he _still_ doesn't do anything. 

"How does fifteen minutes sound? Do you think you can handle that?" 

Hyungwon sobs, body trembling even worse than before.

"Words, baby. We can do twenty if you don't want to use them."

"N-No!" whimpers their boyfriend tremulously. "I can do it. M'sorry."

Minhyuk beams at him, ducking down to kiss the crown of his head. "That's a good boy. Fifteen minutes. You're allowed to come, but no touching yourself."

He thumbs at Hyungwon's slit, relishing in the way it makes him cry out hoarsely. 

"If you come, it'll either be because of this," Minhyuk nudges the base of the plug with his free hand, "or because you rut your cute little cock against the sheets, understand?"

Hyungwon hiccups out an affirmative, and Minhyuk takes that as his cue to redirect his attention back to Kihyun. He slips back into his slacks before walking over to the chair and cups Kihyun's face in his hands. Kihyun blinks up at him, breath hitching at the sight of the dark look in his eyes.

"Has my poor Kihyunnie been feeling neglected?" he coos. "I'm sorry, Ki. I had to take care of Hyungwonnie first, but now you have my full attention."

Minhyuk reaches behind him and uncuffs Kihyun, smiling sympathetically at the way he hisses as the feeling returns to his arms. He takes a second to massage the spots where the cuffs had dug into his skin the same way he had with Hyungwon, murmuring soft praises. 

It's much easier for Kihyun to fully slip into his headspace now that Minhyuk's standing right in front of him. He exhales shakily and wets his bottom lip, staring at Minhyuk with wide eyes.

A particularly loud sob catches Kihyun's attention, and he glances over at Hyungwon. Minhyuk tuts at him and shifts so he's obscuring their boyfriend from view.

"Hey, now, none of that. Don't mind Hyungwonnie. I want you to focus on me, okay?"

He gently tugs Kihyun to his feet, laughing at the way he wobbles unsteadily. With one last look at Hyungwon, Minhyuk guides Kihyun out the door and over to the couch, making sure to leave the bedroom wide open so he can keep an eye on their boyfriend.

"Over my lap, Kihyun." He instructs once he gets himself situated. Kihyun obliges. "There's a good boy."

Kihyun sprawls across Minhyuk's lap, bracing himself on his forearms. It's a position not unlike the one Hyungwon had been in moments before, and he wriggles nervously. He knows what's coming, and the thought of it makes his cock pulse.

"You broke the rules, love."

Minhyuk smooths his palm over the curve of Kihyun's ass, squeezing his left cheek before slapping it lightly. It's too soft to hurt, but the feeling makes his hips jerk against Minhyuk's clothed thigh, hard cock pressed flush against the stiff khaki. "You're supposed to be setting a good example."

"M'sorry," Kihyun says quietly. "Really."

His boyfriend hums, "I know you are. I'm still going to punish you though. How many spankings do you think you deserve?"

Kihyun contemplates his options; if he goes higher, there's a chance Minhyuk might be a little nicer, more lenient. He could convince him that he learned his lesson. On the other hand, if he lowballs it, Minhyuk might punish him even more—might spank him a little harder, wait a little longer. Might make Kihyun kneel in between his legs with Minhyuk's cock in his mouth for hours. Maybe he'll even let Hyungwon join.

He whimpers, high and reedy in the back of his throat, and grinds down against Minhyuk. "Ten, daddy. Deserve ten."

Minhyuk raises a brow, "Just ten? Don't you think that's a little low?"

Kihyun's eyes grow wide. "Thirteen?" he offers.

Minhyuk remains silent. 

"Fifteen." One for each minute Hyungwon's punished.

Still nothing.

_Oh._ Kihyun swallows hard. "T-Twenty?"

Minhyuk looks down at him and laughs, not unkindly but rather amused. "Yes, love, I think twenty would be good. Remember your colors?"

Kihyun nods. He's green, so so green, and says as much. Minhyuk chuckles again and, without warning, spanks Kihyun hard enough to make him rock forward. It hurts.

"O-One," Kihyun chokes out. 

Minhyuk hits him again, this time on the opposite cheek. They repeat the pattern, Minhyuk making sure to alternate the location and the amount of force behind each strike. By seven, Kihyun's aching all over. His cock strains against the cock ring, dripping precome down the length of his shaft and onto Minhyuk's pants. His entire world has narrowed to him and Minhyuk, and the stinging pain that makes his body tingle.

By ten, Kihyun's not even counting anymore. He sniffles and quivers in Minhyuk's lap. His boyfriend's stopped alternating as much, choosing to focus specifically on the place where his ass meets the meat of his thighs. By fifteen, the pain has mounted high enough and Kihyun's dropped far enough that playing games is the last thing on his mind, and Minhyuk knows it.

"Are you ready to tell me the truth?" asks Minhyuk, voice calm and composed despite the aching in his slacks. "I'll stop if you're honest with me."

He pressed his fingers into one of the more tender parts of Kihyun's ass, and Kihyun whines and tries to shy away. "Yes, yes, I'll tell you. It wasn't Hyungwonnie's idea. It was _mine_. I tricked him. I'm sorry, sososo sorry. Daddy, _please."_

"Quiet," Minhyuk says sternly. Kihyun's mouth falls shut with a soft click. "Letting Hyungwon take the fall for you? That's low, even for a brat like you."

He leans closer, voice dropping to a soft growl in Kihyun's ear. "You like it when I'm mean to Wonnie, don't you? Is that what this is about? You like it when I rough him up and make him cry?"

As if on cue, Hyungwon makes a wounded sound. He must have come already because he's mewling, letting out hiccupy little gasps. Kihyun shudders in Minhyuk's lap; he can see Hyungwon rutting against a pillow, short aborted little movements, too out of it to do anything but rock against it.

"Y-Yeah," Kihyun exhales. There's no point in lying; he _does_ like having their sweet little boyfriend like this, and they both know it.

There's something to be said about the way Hyungwon surrenders, the way he relinquishes the control he so desperately covets in their day-to-day lives. Kihyun would be a fool to not recognize it for the gift it is. 

"Poor Hyungwonnie," Minhyuk sighs regretfully, shaking his head. "His hyungs are so mean to him. We're going to have to make it up to him."

Without looking, he reaches into his pocket to pull out the remote that controls the vibrator and sets it to its highest setting. Hyungwon cries out a great, gasping sob and collapses bonelessly on the sheets, once again unable to support his own weight.

"Here's what you're going to do," Minhyuk says lowly. "We're going to go back into the bedroom, and you're going to apologize and show Hyungwon just how sorry you are."

He presses a dry fingertip against Kihyun's entrance, teasing. "Whatever baby wants, he gets. Think you can manage that? It's the least you can do after what you did."

Kihyun moans at the thought. "Daddy, please–"

"I'm not done," Minhyuk interrupts, shushing him. "What you did was unacceptable, and you will be punished accordingly later. You better enjoy yourself now while you can because it's going to be the last time you come for a week."

His stomach clenches, and he twists around to look at his boyfriend. He knows what that means. "Nonono, Daddy, I'm sorry. Please don't do it, I promise I'll be good. I won't do it again. I'll do whatever you and Hyungwonie want. Please, please, please–"

"A week, Kihyun. Don't make me extend it any longer."

Kihyun falls silent, mouth shutting with a quiet click. Minhyuk's got _that_ look on his face, the one that says he's made up his mind and nothing short of the end of the world is going to change it. 

"I''m sorry," he says meekly.

Minhyuk smooths his palm over the small of his back, ducking down to press a featherlight kiss against one of his shoulder blades. "I know you are, love, but I'm not the one you owe an apology to. Let's get you prepped for Hyungwonnie, hm?"

He pulls the bottle of lube out of his pocket and makes quick work of stretching Kihyun open. Minhyuk's fingers move with practiced ease; he knows exactly what buttons to press to have Kihyun ready and wanting within seconds.

A low moan forces its way out of Kihyun's throat, and Minhyuk chuckles. He loves having Kihyun like this, stripped bare and vulnerable. His boyfriend quivers in his lap, leaking cock pressing into Minhyuk's thigh. 

"I'm going to take this off, but you're not allowed to come until I tell you otherwise, understand?" Minhyuk warns, slipping a hand in between them to remove the ring around Kihyun's cock.

Kihyun nods.

"Words, Kihyun."

"Y-Yes Daddy, I'll be good, I promise."

"Good."

Minhyuk checks the time on the DVR. Hyungwon's punishment is almost done. It's time to relocate. He pulls out, wiping his fingers on the small of Kihyun's back. The action leaves a line of lube on his skin, and Kihyun turns pink. It's just as humiliating as it was the first time, but Kihyun can't help but crave more.

"Up," Minhyuk says.

Kihyun stands up on shaky legs and allows himself to be ushered back into the bedroom. Hyungwon doesn't seem to notice them at all. He's practically incoherent at this point. His eyes are glassy and unfocused, and he's making the cutest little whimpering sounds as he writhes on the sheets.

Kihyun's stomach swoops. He looks absolutely obscene; his face is wet with tears and spit, and he's sweaty and covered in cum–both Minhyuk's and his own. Minhyuk hums in approval and leads Kihyun back to the chair, but this time, he takes the seat for himself and makes Kihyun kneel between his legs.

"It's not much longer," he murmurs. "Think you can wait that long?"

Kihyun nods, nuzzling his face against Minhyuk's knee. It's easy to let himself get caught in the moment, captivated by the way Hyungwon shudders and squeals and cries out for Minhyuk and Kihyun. Time passes faster than he expects, and before he knows it, Minhyuk's pulling him back up to his feet and guiding him over to the bed.

"Sit and don't move until I tell you to."

Kihyun nods again, letting himself detach even further as he watches Minhyuk coax Hyungwon back to awareness. Their boyfriend's so out of it that it takes him a minute to notice, but the moment he does, he babbles nonsensically.

"Shhh, you're okay, baby boy." Minhyuk soothes. He turns off the vibrator and pulls it out, tossing it aside to be cleaned later. "Kihyunnie told me what happened."

Hyungwon glances at Kihyun, eyes as wide and round as can be. "I was good?"

"Yes," Minhyuk agrees. "I'm sorry, Wonnie. I should have listened. Kihyun wants to apologize. Is that okay? Can Kihyunnie show you just how sorry he is?"

He gets a quiet sound of affirmation, and Kihyun is _finally_ allowed to move. He crawls up to Hyungwon, straddling his hips. 

"I'm sorry for lying, Hyungwon," he apologizes. 

Kihyun leans forward to kisses him, stealing what little breath Hyungwon had left. When they part, Hyungwon's breathless and panting.

"I want to make it up to you." The sentence is punctuated with a roll of Kihyun's hips, grinding his ass against Hyungwon's crotch. "Let me sit on your dick. I'll be good, I promise."

Hyungwon's soft again, still spent from his earlier orgasm, but his cock twitches weakly at the thought. Minhyuk helps Kihyun get situated, holding him still as he takes Hyungwon inside.

They take it slow, moving at a glacial pace. Kihyun wants nothing more than to sink all the way down, but Hyungwon's only half hard and still sensitive. Minhyuk keeps a watchful eye on Hyungwon's expression and checks twice to ask if he needs his safe word.

He doesn't. Even though he's never said so out loud, both Minhyuk and Kihyun know how much Hyungwon loves being edged. Hyungwon's somewhat of a masochist; he doesn't care much for impact play, doesn't really get anything out of it the way Kihyun does, but he likes the pain that comes with denial.

Hyungwon likes being pushed to his limits, likes to be brought to the precipice of his climax, only to be pulled back at the last minute. He likes being at someone else's mercy and used for their pleasure. It's an exercise of control, a test of willpower, an opportunity to show off what a good boy he is.

Kihyun swears softly and squirms. Minhyuk's got a hand on his hip, keeping him in place. He's almost completely bottomed out, but he's not quite there and it's maddening. Hyungwon doesn't seem to be faring much better. He sobs, body twitching like it isn't whether it wants to pursue the feeling or run away from it completely.

_"Daddy,"_ Kihyun keens. His thighs are starting to burn. "Can I move yet?"

Minhyuk checks Hyungwon's color one more time–to no one's surprise, it's still green–before he releases his hold on Kihyun's hip.

"Go ahead, love. Don't you _dare_ think about coming before I tell you though. You too, Hyungwon."

The sound Hyungwon makes once Kihyun is fully seated is _delicious._ It's caught halfway between a wail and a mewl, a strangled little noise that goes straight to Kihyun's dick.

It's a strange sensation, feeling Hyungwon's cock slowly but surely stir back to life inside of him. Kihyun doesn't think he minds it. 

Minhyuk's been playing with him for what feels like hours. Any kind of stimulation is good in his book. Even half-hard, Hyungwon fills him up just the way he needs. Kihyun experimentally bounces in Hyungwon's lap, letting out a soft whimper when he hits his mark. He begins to fuck himself, settling into a sloppy rhythm that has his eyes rolling back.

"Kihyunnie," Hyungwon chokes out. _"Kihyunnie."_

He looks beautiful, pupils blown and his cheeks ruddy. His hands, though free of any restraints, don't move from where they rest at his sides. Hyungwon's fingers twitch as if he _wants_ to grab Kihyun by the hips but doesn't quite have the presence of mind to do so. 

All he can do is sit back and _take_ what Kihyun gives him. Minhyuk's hopelessly endeared by how Hyungwon's head lolls, face wet with tears and saliva. His baby's such a mess. He's slack-jawed again and drooling dumbly, and it should probably be gross but Minhyuk's into it. _Really_ into it. He reaches down to palm himself, stroking his dick in time with the slap of Kihyun's ass against Hyungwon's hips.

"Daddy, please," Kihyun whimpers. "I'm close, can I come? Please?"

Minhyuk hums, "I'm not the one you should be asking, love. You're supposed to be apologizing to Wonnie, aren't you?"

Kihyun gasps and looks down at Hyungwon, meeting his glassy gaze.

"Wonnie, please. I was bad, I shouldn't have lied. I'm sososo sorry, please me come. I promise I won't do it again–"

He doesn't get an answer. Not right away. Kihyun tries again, lifting himself almost completely off Hyungwon's dick before dropping back down.

"Wonnie, baby," Kihyun whimpers, rolling his hips. "Please, I need it so bad."

Hyungwon whimpers back.

He ducks down to kiss Hyungwon properly, stealing his breath away for the second time that day. Hyungwon blindly kisses him back, mewling haplessly against his lips.

"I'll do whatever you want," he pleads, "just as long as you let me come." 

Hyungwon still doesn't reply. 

"Hyungwonnie," Kihyun repeats, nipping at Hyungwon's bottom lip. He stills the movement of his hips. _"Please."_

_That_ gets Hyungwon's attention. He moans miserably when Kihyun doesn't move, trembling when the older clenches tight around him.

Hyungwon blinks, trying to shake off the haze that's settled over his brain. He lets out a ragged gasp, "O-Okay, Kihyunnie. I forgive you."

He turns to look at Minhyuk, "Daddy, can I…?"

Minhyuk grunts, "Yes, angel. Go ahead."

With Minhyuk's permission, Kihyun resumes moving. Hyungwon makes a feeble attempt to meet him halfway, whimpering pathetically with each thrust. It doesn't take very much at all for Hyungwon to come. He spills deep in Kihyun with a cry.

The combination of Hyungwon falling apart so completely and the sensation of being filled tips Kihyun over the edge. He comes in messy streaks across Hyungwon's skin, joining the mess on his stomach.

Minhyuk helps steady Kihyun before he collapses on Hyungwon. He feels pleasantly lightheaded and floaty, and he laughs breathlessly as Hyungwon's cock softens once again inside him.

"Daddy," Hyungwon sniffles. "Too much." He hiccups, "Hurts."

"I know, baby. You're doing so good."

Both he and Kihyun groan as Hyungwon pulls out. Even though Kihyun doesn't particularly like being held after sex, _especially_ after scenes like this when everyone is sticky and gross, but he knows Hyungwon does so he squirms out of Minhyuk's arms and into Hyungwon's. The physical contact helps pull Hyungwon out of his headspace and reorient himself.

Hyungwon melts against him, whining until Kihyun settles flush against him. Kihyun can't help but grimace at how the drying cum on Hyungwon's stomach feels against his back. It's disgusting, but he doesn't complain. He knows how much Hyungwon likes it.

Hyungwon's sleepy, his eyes half-lidded and his movements sluggish as he shifts to drape his arm over Kihyun's side. Kihyun allows his own eyelids to flutter shut, allowing himself to doze. He's not sure how long they lie there; he lets himself fall into a bit of stupor, idly listening to the rustle of the sheets and the sound of Minhyuk shifting about…

Wait. _Minhyuk._

Kihyun opens his eyes, only to find that Minhyuk's not sitting at the foot of the bed anymore. 

"Did you need me to– _oh,"_ Kihyun says, lifting himself up just enough to see Minhyuk dumping their dirty clothes into the hamper. "You already came?"

Minhyuk barks out a laugh and smiles the smile that makes the corner of his eyes crinkle and Kihyun's heart flutter. 

"Little late for that, love. I came all over myself like a fucking teenager a couple of minutes ago. Besides," he says with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. "Wonnie's already got his arm around you. There's no moving the baby once he's comfortable."

"You should have come on my face," Hyungwon mumbles into Kihyun's hair, eyes still closed. "You came everywhere else. Might as well have finished the job."

He pauses, "Or come on Kihyun's face. That would have been fun."

Kihyun chokes, "I think we have two very different definitions of what constitutes as fun, Won."

"Mhm, maybe we do. Where’s your sense of adventure, Kihyun?”

Kihyun can feel Hyungwon smiling against the crown of his head, "I personally _love_ being Daddy's dirty cum rag."

Minhyuk reaches over to slap Hyungwon's thigh, "Don't say shit like that, Hyungwon. I'm gonna get hard again."

_"Seriously?"_ Kihyun grimaces, rolling his eyes. "That's all it takes? God, you're so easy."

"What am I supposed to do?" Minhyuk protests. _"Not_ get hard when my sexy boyfriend says he wants me to come on him?"

"Yes!" Kihyun exclaims at the same time as Hyungwon says, "No, by all means, _please_ get hard when I say shit like that.

Kihyun lets out a long-suffering sigh and flops back onto the mattress, "You're both nasty."

"Bold words coming from the person who gets off on Minhyuk being mean to me," Hyungwon teases, jabbing Kihyun's side playfully to make him jump. "You ought to be grateful. I learned how to fake cry for you.”

Minhyuk cackles on his way into the bathroom as Kihyun's cheeks turn pink.

"Shut up," he mumbles, rolling over so he can glare at Hyungwon properly. "He wasn't even that rough with you."

"He edged me _forever!_ I'm gonna be sore for days," Hyungwon pouts. He schools his expression back into the doe-eyed innocence that Kihyun adores. "Don't worry, I love it. Love being a good boy for Kihyunnie and Daddy." 

Even though he's being silly and teasing, Kihyun knows Hyungwon well enough to know that he's still coming down from the scene. He likes being doted on, likes to be showered in kisses and compliment, likes being told how good he was. Kihyun pulls him in for another smooch, kissing him languidly until they're both a little breathless.

"You did so good, Wonnie," he assures, smiling at the way Hyungwon lights up. "You're always so good to us."

Hyungwon wriggles happily and swoops in for another kiss. "I am?"

_Just like a puppy,_ Kihyun thinks to himself.

"The best."

Before Hyungwon can fish for even more praise, Minhyuk pokes his head back into the bathroom. "The tub's filled up. You wanna go first, Hyungwon?"

Kihyun speaks for him, _"Please_ let him go first. He reeks." He crinkles his nose.

"We all smell gross! Min, tell him to stop."

"I mean, he's not wrong…"

"Oh my god, I can't stand either of you. Just shut up and carry me to the tub."

"If that's what our baby boy wants–"

_"Shut up!"_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry?
> 
> this is the first time i've written fic in almost two and a half years, and the first time i've written for monsta x ever, so feedback would be very much appreciated. thank you ♥︎


End file.
